Break Away
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: What happens when someone finally notices hermiones not as happy as everyone thinks? Will he be to late to save her? Can he help her break away?


So i dont own any of this obviously. songs is owned by kelly clarkson. i wrote this forever ago and found it on my old computer. ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p><em>Grew up in a small town<em>

_and when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my windows_

Hermione looked out into the rain that feel around Hogwarts castle. It reminded her of the home she had left 6 years ago. It seemed like it had been longer. She looked around her and sighed. She felt so along. She shouldn't though, she had friends. A boyfriend. Not one that she loved but she pretended for everyones sake. Maybe she just needed a change.

_Dreaming of what could be_

_and if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

She thought of the person she truly loved. He would never want her. Ron was abusive, so was harry. They said they loved her and that it wouldn't happen again, but after about the tenth time of this promise Hermione didn't even have hope. "God, if you exist. Please, please help me get out of here. Please let me be free. I have such possibilities and you know that I can't do this with Ron and harry in the picture. I can't deal with this anymore." Hermione let the tears fall freely down her face.

_Trying not to reach out_

_but when I tried to speak out_

_felt like no one could hear me_

Draco Malfoy stood in the background and watched as Hermione was abused. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He watched her as she faded into the background, just like he had.

"Ron, Ron hey Ron listen ouch stop that hurt. I have an idea." Hermione said for the 20th time. No one even acknowledged that she existed. She sighed and hung her head. Draco shook his head in disbelief. She was the smartest witch ever and she was letting these imbeciles treat her like a common nothing. Just like he had. Wow did he feel like shit now. He was going to help her, when the time came.

_wanted to belong here_

_but something felt so wrong here_

_so I'd pray_

_I could break away_

Hermione sighed sadly. Something that was becoming a common thing for her. Nothing in her life was happy anymore. Only the rare times that he would send a smiled or glance at her. Only he could make her feel anything but emptiness and hopelessness. Ron stormed in and Hermione cowered in the corned.

"Fucking bitch don't try to hide come here." Ron growled. Hermione got up slowly and went to stand in front of him. Her slapped her and she collapsed to the ground. At first she had fought back, now she just waited till he had enough. He kicked her around a few times and then left. Hermione cried silently. The abandoned tower she was in, no one would heat her.

"Oh granger, what has become of you." she heard his voice. Her eyes opened and she was met with his stormy gray eyes. He sighed and put his cloak around her.

"Thank you." she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I would do anything for you." he whispered across her skin. He stayed with her until 3 in the morning. Then he helped her back to Gryfindor tower. "Watch out for yourself mione. Don't give up so easily. You are the strongest smartest person I know. Maybe its time you got out of here. If you ever need anything ask." with that he walked away. Hermione thought for a second. Then she ran up to her dorm.

_I'll spread my wings_

_and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes _

_till I touch the sky_

_Dear Ron,_

_you are a horrible person, so is harry. You won't see me again. I never loved you. How could I? You are a cold heartless bastard and you will die alone. I am leaving forever. No one will be able to find me. Don't look for me. I hate you Ron weasley and as for you harry potter burn in hell._

_Hermione._

Hermione smiled at her note. She had all of her things shrunken in her pockets. She didn't have any money though, that wold be a problem. She didn't care it was time for her to become her own person. She deserved to start over. Thats what she was going to do. She wouldn't be back anytime soon. She went down to the common room and left the note on the table and stepped out of the common room. The portrait closed behind her and she gasped. Draco Malfoy was standing there smirking.

"I saw it in your eyes." he explained. Hermione simply nodded.

"so why are you here?" she asked.

"To help."

"I don't..." she began but then she shut her mouth. Draco smirked.

"that what I thought. Follow me." he held his hand out and Hermione took it and he led her our of the castle.

_I gotta_

_make a wish_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_and break away_

Hermione contemplated her situation as Draco and her snuck out of the castle grounds. Why was he helping her? Did he know? Did he realize that she loved him? Hermione looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star. _I wish that I would never lose this relationship with Draco Malfoy. Please. _She thought. They stopped outside of the gates and Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. He smiled and handed her a slip of paper with something wrapped inside of it. She opened it and gasped. A gringotts key and a silver locket. She looked up and met his eyes. "Why are you helping me?" she whispered.

"Because it's time I did the right thing, and you deserve it. Just, if anyone comes looking for you.. tell me, and Hermione.. I'm sorry. For everything. I know it doesn't change anything, but I am still sorry. Take as much money as you need. It won't effect the vault anyways. I have the only other key so don't lose that one. Get far away from here and change your name. Start over. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Draco sighed and reached his hand out and cupped her cheek in it. Hermione realized that she needed to do something before she left. She stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips shyly to his. She felt her emotions explode as he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeper. When they pulled apart Draco got down on one knee and produced a ring. "Hermione Jane granger, when the war is over, when all of this is over and you are safe again. I promise I will find you." he slid the ring onto her middle finger. He kissed her one last time, wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Goodbye Draco. I love you." she whispered thinking he couldn't hear.

"Goodbye Hermione. I have always loved you and always will." with that he dissappeared into the shadows.

_out of the darkness_

_and into the sun_

_but I won't forget_

_all the ones that I love_

Hermione stared at the locket in her hand before putting it on. She walked briskly to the end of hogsmeade. She stopped and examined the ring, it was two snakes intertwined in a never ending loop. She sighed and closed her eyes. She apparated and the next thing she knew, her eyes opened and she was in the leaky cauldron. "can I help you ma'am?" Hermione smiled. She would never forget what Draco did for her.

"I need a room for the week please."

"Right this way." Hermione followed the keeper up the stairs, and into her new life. She felt relieved as she layed in the bed. Nothing could hurt her anymore. She was technically the richest person in the world, or she had the largest bank account in the world. But the relief she had was amazing. She felt like all of the darkness that had surrounded her had been lifted and she was surrounded by a cloud of light and happiness. Her thoughts wandered back to Draco. She smiled he had been ever present in her thoughts. She had kissed him. She sat up and looked in the mirror.

"I know how I can remember him." she looked at herself. "Goodbye Hermione granger, Hello Hermione Jaydin." Jaydin was Draco's middle name. She looked at her hair and frowned she was too easily recognized. She magicked highlights into her hair, and some red and brown streaks as well. This was the new beginning of her new life. She layed down in the bed and dreamt of Draco Malfoy.

_I'll take a risk_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_and break away_

Draco Malfoy walked into his first class of the day and glanced towards where she would usually sit. He smiled and turned towards the teacher. About halfway through the class Dumbledore came in and motioned to him. Draco stood and walked out. In the hallway Dumbledore was silent until they reached his office. Already sitting there was Ron weasley and harry potter. Draco's blood boiled.

"What did you do to her ferret?" Ron stood and snarled at him. Draco lost it.

"What did I do? I saved her weasel. I saved her from you. You are lower than dirt and she deserved better. I gave her the life she deserved, one free of pain inflicted by people she loved. Don't look for her weasel, Hermione granger no longer exists to you or anyone but me." Draco sneered. Ron raised his hand and attempted to punch Draco. Swiftly Draco grabbed Ron's hand, whipped it behind his back and threw him to the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy, there was money withdrawn from your account, a substantial amount, perhaps not in comparison to the remains, but still. Now how did that happen when you are here?" dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"Look Dumbledore. They abused her and god knows what else. I took a risk. I gave her the chance she deserved. Yeah she has full access to the Malfoy bank account and It will stay that way. Its too late to find her. She is gone. No one here might care about her, but I do and that is why you will never find her." Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the office. He went back to the slytherin dorms and wrote Hermione a letter.

_Mya,_

_I hope that you are happy, and in a place that you find pleasing. Perhaps even paradise. Who knows. Dumbledore is in on it. He knows that I helped you. I'm sorry, they saw my bank account. They can't do anything about it. All that matters is that you are happy. Don't write back. Remember I will be there the second I know you are completely safe._

_ I love you_

_ Dray_

Draco tied the letter to his owl and watched him fly away. She was safe and thats all that mattered. Draco checked his bank accounts and smiled. She hadn't taken even a fraction of the money. Always too modest. She would probably get a job the second she could and save up to pay him back. Not that he would ever accept it. He let his thoughts wander around her. The background was constantly changing. Who knew where she was.

_wanna fell the warm breeze_

_sleep under a palm tree_

_feel the rush of the ocean_

Hermione smiled at the letter in her hands. Sure it didn't say much, but it was still from him. She looked out her window at the beachy scenery. She had chosen the beach of coarse. It was her favorite place and crowded. She blended in easily with the natives. She had even seen some wizards and witches. Hermione wouldn't let anyone know what she was, but she would continue her studies of course. She already had a job set up, she was working two jobs, one at a book store, part time. the other , she was starting her own scooter renting company. With the money she had borrowed from Draco it had already flourished. She hung the note up on the cork board she kept in her room. It contained a few things from her former life, along with a news clipping she had kept form forever ago with a picture of Draco.

"Umm excuse miss, but I was wondering how much it would be to rent for a week?" Hermione shook her head and turned her head toward the costumer.

_get on board a fast train_

_travel on a jet plane_

_far away_

_and break away_

Draco woke with a start. He sighed. The war was over. He had fought the final battle outside the walls the now held his tortured minder. He wanted to go after her, but where would he start. At the same time, He wanted to have friends. He thought of his options. He could always befriend Ginny, Blisse was obsessed and that relationship would be good. Draco smiled to himself and began to think of how to approach her. It would work out. He decided to get up and go for a run. He went down to the track and started running laps. A jet plane flew over him and he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was on it, or was she on a train. Was she walking? Or was she already to her destination? "you should have gone with her." Draco spun around and stared at the youngest weasley.

"what?" Draco said quietly. Gin walked closer.

"I said you should have gone with her. Draco. What you did.. thank you. I know it seems strange, but she deserved it and you are the only person who could ever give that to her. Thank you." Ginny threw her arms around him. Draco hugged her back.

"So you don't think I am completely insane?" Draco asked Ginny as they walked back up to the castle.

"No, you did something amazing. You have changed." Ginny paused. "She loved you, you know." she whispered. Draco smiled sadly.

"she told me." he murmured. Ginny looked at him amazed.

"When?"

"the day she left, we kissed and as I was walking away she said she loved me." Draco felt like crying at the memory.

"What did you say back?" Ginny asked concerned. Draco shook his head and frowned.

"I told her that I always had and always will love her." he sighed and looked away. Ginny touched his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Draco, go. The war is over. We have won, go. Just go Draco. And start at the beach. Its where she would most likely go." Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek and left. Draco stood there in awe. Then he went to his dorm packed his things and that night snuck out and left Hogwarts forever.

_I'll spread my wings_

_and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes _

_till I touch the sky_

Hermione sighed as she closed her store. The daily prophet from the end of the war was sitting on the table. The war had been over for two months and he still hadn't come. Maybe he couldn't find her. She had hidden herself fairly well. She went outside for a walk on the beach and she started cry. What if he never came? Would she be alone forever. "Gosh Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into?" she fingered the ring and then gasped. They eyes of the snakes had turned green. She didn't know what that meant, but for some reason it gave her hope. Of course he was going to find her, they where meant to be together.

_I gotta_

_make a wish_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_and break away_

Draco smiled as he looked at his ring. The eyes had turned green. That meant he was getting closer. He was at the beach, and everywhere he looked it seemed Hermione's presence was there. He layed down in the shabby hotel bed and drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of her. "I wish I that could find her. God, please let me find her."

_out of the darkness_

_and into the sun_

_but I won't forget_

_all the ones that I love_

Hermione walked into the market and saw a tall man with blonde hair. She immediately felt her heart leap out of her chest. Could it really be him? He turned around. No it wasn't him. "Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Hermione turned towards the vendor.

"Umm yes..." she told them her list and once she had everything she went back to her house. There was an owl.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know where you are, but I will find you. You are my whore and I want you back. I don't care how or where Malfoy hid you. I will find him before you do._

_Ron_

Hermione smirked at his letter and burned it. She wasn't going back to him. She was Draco's now. She owed Draco everything. Hermione looked around her and sighed. She would give anything for him to find her. But if she came out in the open.. what if Ron or harry came. She couldn't let that happen.

_I gotta take a risk_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_and break away_

Draco smiled as he walked into the scooter rental place. She was helping a customer and he wasn't going to interrupt. She was wearing the locket and the ring. It really was her. He looked around. There was a cork board. He smiled at the picture of him.

"Excuse me miss, but is this your shop?" he asked politely. She didn't turn around.

"Yes sir. It is." She said while watering a plant. He smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"So how much would it be to rent for a week Hermione." Draco smiled. Hermione gasped and turned around.

_buildings with a hundred floors_

_swinging 'round revolving doors_

_maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

"Draco... Draco Malfoy?" She asked standing there is disbelief. He smiled and ducked his head.

"The one and only." He said softly. She paused and then flew into his arms. He hugged her tightly and they didn't let go of each other for a long time.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to find me. I was so worried..." Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. He kissed her passionately and Hermione poured every stored up emotion into this kiss.

"Hermione, I would turn the world upside down to find you. You should know how much I care about you." He kissed her cheek softly. Hermione threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Draco... what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked softly in his ear. Draco pulled her back and looked at her.

"Hermione... I will do anything you want to. If you want to stay here, we will stay here. If you want to we can go back to the Malfoy manor. Its all up to you baby." he held her in his arms.

"Draco... do you mind . Could we go back to the mansion. I've never seen it and I know it'll be hard for you and... I'm ready to be back in england." Hermione looked at him and he smiled.

"all right, lets pack."

_but gotta keep moving on_

_moving on_

_fly away_

_break away_

Hermione looked around her and smiled. She was in Draco's car and they had just entered england. "Did you miss it?" Draco asked her quietly. She looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't really miss anything but you." she said softly. She paused and looked at him thoughtfully. "Shouldn't you be in school? Or coming home today?" he smiled and shook his head.

"Your friend Ginny Weasley thought I should be looking for you and so I left." he smiled. "You know it was really hard to find you. Hermione jaydin. I checked Hermione Malfoy, mya granger, any name I could think of. Then I tried that... and it worked. I didn't even know you knew my middle name. Mind you, I guess there is a lot I don't know about you." he turned into a driveway with gates that opened automatically. They drove down a winding driveway and as the trees cleared Hermione gasped.

_I'll spread my wings_

_and I'll learn how to fly_

_though its not easy_

_to tell you goodbye_

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor Hermione." Draco said jokingly. He parked the car and opened hermione's door for her. They got the luggage out of the car and walked inside.

"Oh, wow this is huge Draco. This is amazing." She looked around her and frowned. Draco looked at her, but didn't say anything. They went upstairs and dco led her up to a room. He opened the door and Hermione gasped.

"This is your room." he said sheepishly. It was huge and the wall where painted a dark purple with black molding. The bed was a dark cherry wood and had a deep purple silk comforter with black silk sheets. Hermione turned towards Draco and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my gos Draco this is perfect. Its way too much, but oh my god this is so amazing thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed his passionately and when they pulled apart Draco grinned.

"If this is all it take for a kiss like that, you are getting a new room everyday." Hermione smirked and put her stuff down. "Oh and I got you some new clothes. I had to call Ginny like every twelve seconds, but I think you'll like them. I sure hope you do." Hermione walked cautiously over to the closet and opened the door. It was huge, almost as big as her bedroom at her house had been. It was full of clothing of every type. Hermione stepped in and brished her hand across the many fabric. She turned and looked at Draco.

"Draco, you shouldn't have." she stared at him in awe. He smiled and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just want you to have the best. Hermione you deserve it. I mean, you deserve everything under the moon and I want to give it to you." Draco said seriously. Hermione just stared at him and then she kissed his more passionately than the last time. They pulled apart panting. Hermione smiled.

"Draco, you truly are the most amazing person I have ever met."

_I gotta take a risk_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_and break away_

It had been a week and things between Hermione and Draco had grown awkward. They avoided each other, even though their rooms where right next to each others. The thing was that both of them had fallen in love with the other. And they didn't know how to deal with it. It was nightime and a horrible storm was going on outside. Hermione was sitting in her bed. The rain scared her and she sat there crying. In his room Draco woke up to the sounds of a girl crying. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door of Hermione's room. His hand paused on the doorknob. How was he going to face her without telling her his feelings? A loud sob emmited from the other side of the door and Draco shook his head. She needed him. He opened the door and Hermione looked up. "Hermione? Are you okay?" he said softly. He crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. She looked at him and curled into his chest.

"I'm sorry, it just.. the thunder and lightning remind me of all the bad things. I just get so scared." she looked up at him through tear stained eyes. "Will you stay here tonight? Or could we go to your room. I don't want to be alone." Draco smiled at her softly and pulled the covers over them.

"Of course, I think its time we talked anyways." he looked at her and she stared back with frightened eyes. "You're scared, why are you scared?" he looked at her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Like. You and I haven't talked in a couple days and I mean I know I haven't been the best about it but like I feel like you are regretting me being here. And for me, its the exact opposite and I'm afraid." Hermione looked away from him and Draco looked at her shocked. She thought he was going to kick her out, when really he was going to tell her he loved her. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

"Hermione, having you here is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could never regret that. Its just..." he trailed off and looked at her softly.

_out of the darkness_

_and into the sun_

_but I won't forget_

_all the ones that I love_

"Hermione, I love you, and I just realized it and I am not really sure how to deal with it and I don;t want to scare you away, but god dammit I love you." Draco looked down at her and Hermione's eyes shone brightly.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you too. I love so much." Draco looked at her and then brought her lips to his. He poured every ounce of emotion he had in him into thhis kiss. Hermione responded with just as much passion and when they broke apart Draco pulled her into his chest.

_I gotta take a risk_

_take a chance_

_make a change_

_and break away_

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Draco paced nervously outside of Hermione's room before he knocked. Finally he knocked and she opened the door. She smiled. "Hey baby, whats up? I was just about to come over to your room." Draco scratched nervously at his neck.

"Umm, Hermione, can we take a walk in the gardens? Just you know to get some air?" Draoc fingered the velvet box in his pocket nervously. Hermione looked at him wierdly.

"Of course, lets go." Hermione walked next to him silently as they went to the gardens. They came to a bench carved out of ivory. They sat down and Draco fidgeted nervously. Hermione touched his shoulder softly.

"Draco, are you okay? You seem really nervous." Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione, you know I love you right?" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." she answered with a confused expression on her face.

"Okay, well. Hermione you have been living in the mansion for a long time, and you know I love you and you are the most amazing person in the entire world and I couldn't imagine and what I'm trying to say is.." he paused and kneeled on one knee in front of her. She gasped as she realized what was going on. "Hermione, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Draco looked at her hopefully. Hermione stared at him for a while until she broke out into a huge smile. Tears rolled down her face.

"Oh my god Draco yes, yes of course I will marry you." she fell into his arms and kissed him passionately and when they broke apart he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her once more

_Break away_

_break away_

_FIN_


End file.
